The Ultimate Retribution
by PhantomCreator
Summary: Just when he thought the nightmare was finally over, Danny returns to Silent Hill and face the new threat to prevent chaos once again. M for possible gore and blood for later on. (Sequel to The Ultimate Nightmare!)
1. Prologue

**HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL~! It's sad that a few months ago, the next Silent Hill game was cancelled, so disappointed! But it won't affect the plotline in this too much. But since it was cancelled I decided to not wait another year, too long anyways lol. I'm not quite sure how the plot will go right now, but I want to get a head-start in the right direction. Uploads will be slow for awhile, but coming October they will be more frequent. Now onwards!**

 _Silent Hill: Present time._

A young girl, not even in her teen years walked the lonely and charred town. She was waiting for the right time to contact a certain person. But not while "they" were watching. But she knew full well of what to do if they interfered with her plan. But she could not help but be bored. She after all, was not someone who appeared as her age and had been destined inside this forsaken and abandoned town for decades. She had no issues defending herself against those who want to destroy her. But it wasn't herself she was concerned with, she needed help, and he needed her help. It was not time to make a move quite yet, but she keep her senses on high alert. She entered the hotel, the one in the middle of the local area, Toluca Lake. The lobby was empty and of course, no staff was inhabiting it. They had taken off long ago. The electricity was not on, but electricity was scarce in Silent Hill

"Perhaps...I can find some entertainment," She thought.

After searching the rooms on the first floor Alessa found the old piano. It hadn't been played in ages, it looked sad. Just like her life. She opened its case. She remembered when she and her mother would play for hours, and she was taught the simple basics of the keys. For her the piano was a haven, to forget the bullying she had to tolerate in school, and after coming home in tears she and her mother would play to momentarily forget. She knew the notes to nursery rhymes and only those. But then one song came into mind, one when she would have moments of peace and forget she was being hunted, she thought of this;

"-In the foggy world of Silent Hill  
There are creatures of which you cannot imagine  
You will be tested by your will  
To overcome the obstacles for which he made you

When the otherworld consumes the night  
You will never again see your precious sunlight  
Be aware you may not leave here with your life..."

Bloody halls and labyrinths you run  
You'll keep on it until you think that you've won  
Don't you see you're making all of this  
He will find you and will punish you for your sins

There'll be nothing there but guilt written on your face  
When you find out what you have done  
You'll have no choice but to leave the room and run.."

Alessa stopped. She heard the door creak loudly, startled; she whipped her head to it. Blackened ash and smoke arose from her small body. She narrowed and glared.

"You _._.." She snarled.

Someone, a figure stood in the doorway. He/she grinned snidely at her.

"Soon. He will lead us to paradise. And you, a forgotten deity for eternity."

 _ **"LEAVE!"**_ Alessa hissed angrily, flames arose around her, trying to fend off and scare the unwanted intruder.

It worked. The intruder had vanished.

Suddenly the town's sirens blazed away. She needed to stall them, and call upon her minons. It was time. They were getting stronger by the minute, and she needed to go before it was too late.

 **That's the intro! Now onto our beloved characters in the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

The four heroic teens sat transfixed at Danny, who, was in the center of his bedroom and sat on his bed. He just finished explaining what happened when he was taken to Silent Hill. That was two weeks ago.

"That's that. But it was the most awful experience I've ever been dragged into." Danny said.

"Danny.." Jazz said softly. She held back the need to cry.

"Man, I don't know what to say to that." Tucker said, overwhelmed.

Sam said nothing but only listened, her face would contort to anger then shock from time to time.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I didn't want you to worry," Danny sighed.

"I understand why Danny. You don't have to say sorry to us-"Jazz started,

"-It's my fault, Danny." Sam said sharply, cutting her off. Their eyes flashed to her, and seeing Sam finally letting out tears, "If I had been more careful or suspicious of the PS4 console, I might've prevented you from going there." He heard the guilt in her voice.

"It's okay Sam, we all weren't careful, you're not entirely at fault." He said to reassure her.

"So Danny, who is this little girl you said was?" Tucker asked, he stood up to stretch his legs.

"Her name's Alessa, I can't remember her last name. She said that some people want me for something." Danny expounded.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Jazz said flatly.

"I'll just stop them, and do whatever it takes. Alessa said she'd be back for me." Danny said firmly.

Outside, it was rainy and cold. It was November after all. Halloween had long past then and the weather went for a dive into colder temperatures. Danny shivered, not from the chilliness, but the images in that corridor still rung in his mind, as well as Alessa's black eyes and the sound of the sirens blaring...

There were some things Danny left out, some he felt he was not ready to tell, or may never mention. He didn't tell them he saw his family and friends inside his mind rooting for him in his fight with his evil and more malicious self. _"We're both real and fake."_ He remembered the Sam in his mind and just how vivid to the skin she felt and sounded, as well as the others. Even so, it helped him escape, well part of it.

"Everyone, let's get some rest. And Danny.." Jazz called, but he wasn't paying attention, he continued to stare out the rainy window;

"Danny?" Jazz said louder, and it brought him back to reality,

"Sorry, what?" He opened his eyes wider at her.

"Sam and Tucker are going to head home now, if that's okay-"

"Yeah, sure. I've pretty much covered what happened." He sat up straighter.

She smiled.

"I also want to suggest something; how about tomorrow after school we go out to eat? You've had a rough two weeks since the incident, I think you need a breather." She encouraged.

"Really?" Danny beamed, then frowned a little. "But are you sure? I wouldn't want to take advantage on you or something."

"We've been covering your ghost duties since you got back. I think it's a nice opportunity." Tucker said gleefully. "I like Jazz's idea."

"Thanks." Jazz chirped.

Sam said nothing, but a small smile was growing on her face.

"Let's do it." Danny snapped his fingers, giving his approval. "Also guys, you don't need to cover for me, I can start back tomorrow."

"Danny-" Jazz started,

"No, no. I got this. I appreciate you all for helping me out so much." Danny said smiling, and adding a cocky tone to go with it and ticking his finger at her.

"If you say so." Jazz said, giving in.

"Look, I'll prove it." Danny rolled his eyes, then smirked.

He stood up, stretched his arms side to side, and transformed into his alter ego; Danny Phantom.

"Ecto blast? Check."

An orb of green appeared on his palm,

"Green eyes? Check. (He brought out a hand mirror which the group wondered where it came from) White Hair? Check. Suit? Ghostastic."

Tucker and Jazz just rolled their eyes at the lame attempt of a pun, and then smirked.

Sam got up from her seat and went to to hug Danny, and did so tightly. The half ghost blushed. Jazz didn't mention that his lime green eyes glowed ever so slightly from her act of affection, it warmed her heart.

"Time to get going, it's almost dinner time." Tucker walked out of the bedroom, "See you at school, dude." He waved out before disappearing out of the door frame.

Sam let go and hopped back onto the floor. "Yeah, me too. Moms gonna scold me for coming home late, but I don't care." She was about to leave,

"Well, how are you and your parents doing, Sam?" Danny asked. It worried him a little of how she spoke of her family.

"It's the same." Sam sighed. "Still want me to dress "normal" less make-up, and blah. It's like, do they even love me?"

Jazz and Danny glanced at each other.

"I'm sure they do, Sam," Jazz finally spoke up. "Parents are just weirdoes sometimes."

Sam shrugged, with a disheartened look and she left. It was quiet for a few seconds, then Danny changed the subject.

"Well, good news," He changed back to his human self and sat over the bed, "after you've been doing my job, my grades have improved a lot." He said happily.

His sister snapped her head at him, slightly gaping."You're kidding me! That's great to hear, Danny!" She beamed at him.

The moment of little happiness was interrupted by a flash of lightning and thunder, making the siblings freeze.

"Geez, I almost had a heart attack..."Danny put one hand over his chest, and his voice got lower in volume, he went over to the window, he seemed to be transfixed by something.

"Is there something wrong?" Jazz asked, curious. She stood up to see what he was looking at. The rain splattered loud and hard against the window. But she couldn't see anything.

"Are you alright?" She peered over his shoulder.

"Hm? Yeah, I don't know what I was looking for." He faked a smile.

"Let's get some rest."

Outside in the rain, a lone figure stood on the other side of the street.

...

"You can't run forever, kid." A voice seethed.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Danny warned in a frightful tone. He ran, and it was almost pitch black, the only way he was able to see where he was going was with the help of his night-vision.

"I will be set free again." A clawed hand reached out to grab him..

"No!"

He screamed, and by instinct tried to fight it off with his ectoblast, the green light engulfed him, and the next second he jumped in his bed panting frantically.

"You can't be...a...alive." He brought his knees closer.

...

"Where is Danny?"

The two friends wondered where he was. It was lunch time and they hadn't seen any sign of him.

"He said he was coming in, but maybe he changed his mind." Tucker stated, mouthful of potatoes.

"Tuck, you don't suppose that girl he talked about yesterday-?" Sam began then Tucker pointed his finger.

"There he is!"

Danny made his way to their table.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't in today. Something came up." He told them with an awkward smile.

"It's alright, nothing new happened." Sam said.

A kid behind Danny walked past where he sat, she lightly brushed against him, this...made him flinch and hard, "Eeek!"

"Danny? What-" Tucker midway,

"Sorry." The girl said sheepishly, and then gave him a weird look as she walked away.

Danny exhaled a breath and rubbed his head.

"That came out of nowhere. I've been...paranoid guys. I think someone might be on my tail." He explained with a slight fearful voice.

"You mean as in being followed right?" Sam asked, raising a brow. She put her hand on her chin listening intently.

"Am I speaking ghost language?" He bleated at her, "Of course that's what I mean." Danny admitted with some hint of sarcasm, he whipped his eyes in different directions.

"Who could be following you? What if it's just the same annoying guys you fight with all the time?" Tucker tried to sound enlightening.

"They would've shown their ghostly mugs by now, and I don't think it's Skulker. You know how he is."He paused, then looked at the both of them in the eyes. "My ghost sense hasn't gone off, it might be someone I don't know." He added.

"What should we do for now?" Tucker asked, he had finished his food quickly so he could listen better.

"Honestly, I think before anything happens we should go back to my house and see what happens." Danny told them.

"Sounds like a good-

Suddenly a blast behind them erupted. It was so big it drove Danny to fly forward and made him disoriented. Screaming and yelling from students could be heard. After the dust cleared he looked to see what had caused it,

A big silhouette hovered ahead of them. But what made him gasp was what it looked like.

It was fleshy and slimy, not green skin toned like he was used to seeing, it had crusty spikes all over its body. It moaned like a cow, and it was grumbling a name.

"fENtoN...fENTON..."

"Get up Fenton." Danny shook his head and pushed himself up.

"Danny! Be careful!" Sam ushered to him, she and Tucker had taken cover behind the counter.

Danny quickly looked around to make sure he wasn't seen, it was clear; and he dove under a table, and transformed. He went intangible through it and flew and landed on his feet, fists held up and ready.

"Hey, booger brain, over here!"

It looked in its direction, problem was, Danny couldn't tell if it had eyes or not. But he got it's attention.

"Lead us...FentON." It moaned.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll lead you to my fist!"

He flew up and made a stance to ready himself for a hit..but suddenly...his sights went black.

...

"Hey! Are you back with us?!"

"Wha-?"

Danny fluttered his eyes open, a massive headache surged in his skull.

"What happened?" He looked at Sam, who sat on her legs, concerned.

"Danny...you just stood there...and like...let the thing go.."

Danny looked at her shocked.

"Your eyes...they turned red."

"What!?" Danny yelled, shocked.

"You kept repeating "Silent Hill" over and over too," She added.

Danny sighed.

"Let's get Jazz and go to my house." He stood up.

"Tucker is ahead of you, he went to find her so she can drive us there."

"After what you just explained and what that thing we saw is, something is coming for us."


	3. Chapter 2

"I wish I knew what do to, if I didn't have this stupid headache." Danny groaned.

He put his head back against the seat and rubbed his temples to soothe his pulsing head.

"Sam, what happened while I was out?" Tucker turned to face her and Danny.

"Danny was about to fight this thing, then he didn't he just went all weird and kept saying the name of that town over and over and-"

"My eyes went red." Danny finished.

All three other teens flashed a look at him, extremely worried.

"Is something controlling me? That's what it could be." Danny suggested, taking his hands away from his temples.

"Which is why we need to get home and figure out a plan. The visit to the restaurant can wait." Jazz said firmly.

"I think there's something I should tell you guys." Danny said.

"What?" All three of them said at once.

"Right at the time when I left and was able to escape, I heard this voice. I didn't realize it at the time, but it was me talking to myself, it...was threatening me. "

They didn't respond, but listened:

"It said:

'" _I will be coming back, and I'm bringing my new toys with me._ "'

"That to me, sounded like he wasn't finished with you, even in death." Jazz replied, apprehensive.

"You may be right." Danny sighed. "Whatever I did after I came back, it followed me."

"Danny...you don't suppose...Alessa is doing this, could she?" Sam finally spoke up.

"Last time we talked, she sure didn't send a monster to get me, so I don't think so." Danny folded his arms at her.

"Just suggesting." Sam sighed simply.

"We're here." Jazz announced softly.

The first thing the Fenton siblings noticed that stood out and knew was unusual; the front door was left open...

"Oh no.." Danny said anxiously. He didn't bother to open the door to let himself out, he went intangible and hurried there, Jazz copied him and then told the other two,

"Wait out here in case anything happens." She said a in a slight icy voice.

Sam and Tucker didn't dare disobey, she meant business.

"Hello?" Danny called out and moved the door further...as soon as he did.. light blue air wisped from his mouth.

"What do you see?" Jazz approached quietly and cautiously.

Danny held one hand to keep her back,

"Something's here," He hissed.

"Danny, I'll go check downstairs for mom and dad, see if they're okay, then I'll go get some weapons." She whispered.

Danny's eyes glowed green for a split second,

"Go right ahead, and be careful. I'll take upstairs."

They split, Jazz walked slowly and made as little noise as possible and went to the kitchen, Danny transformed and flew up the higher floor and checked all the rooms.

Nothing was out of the ordinary..until something caught Danny's peripheral vision and without thinking, he led out a scream.

Jazz's ears perked up at the sound of the sudden noise, as well as the two friends outside, they all ran to the source of it.

"Danny?!" they all shouted, worried.

His scream came from his bedroom, and clumsily all three of them tried to enter the room at once, but they caused themselves to stumble and lose thier balance and trip onto the floor.

Danny stood with his back against them. His arms and hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Danny? WHAT IS WRONG?" Jazz cried, scared.

"They.. they took them." He trembled.

They finally saw. A message in blood and four words"

"COME TO SILENT HILL"

The message was sloppily written, but readable. They could tell it was not paint for good measure, it was blood, and they could smell it. Danny finally turned and glared at them, but he was not angry at them. He was angry...

At the person who took his parents away.

"Whoever did this, wants me trapped there and they took mom and dad with them." He snarled.

"No..wait, mom and dad are gone!?" Jazz cried, trying to wrap her mind on the situation.

"Precisely."

All four teens jumped at the sudden and unfamiliar voice. They went into the hallway, a tall older man stood there with his hands behind his back, with a slight smirk.

"It was I, Daniel who took them." He said simply.

"Who are you?" Tucker said, trying to not appear scared.

"My name..is Leonard Wolf. I am here to take Daniel to Silent Hill, in exchange; to make a bargain." He said in a pleasant and cheerful tone.

"What do you need Danny for?" Jazz pushed the others aside and stood a defensive side. She hid the weapon she had managed to snatch from the laboratory, she had it ready to fire, and it was latched behind the back of her pants.

"That, is entirely between me and him-"Leonard started,

"Don't even bother to answer, I'll take you down before you drag me into anything," Danny hissed madly at him and was ready to punch him and so he did, Leonard wasn't fazed one bit and dodged it.

"I know you have so much power inside you, imagine what it could do for the benefits of our kind." He said with pride.

Danny ignored him and kept on punching. Normally if it was a ghost he'd be doing more blasts, but this wasn't the case, he could tell Leonard was a human, and hurting people was against his duty as a fighter.

Sam gripped Jazz's arm tightly and made an alarmed expression at her.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot the dude!" She pressed her.

"Not yet." She whispered sharply.

"Show me what you can do with your power, I must see it with my own eyes!" Leonard begged.

"Fine, it's your funeral!" Danny shouted in annoyance. He began to fire a blast,

Leonard had his back at the others, Jazz waited for this.

"Now."

She held up the Fenton Peeler and fired, it hit the man. Danny ran out of the way of the blast, he never knew what would happen if it unintentionally had hit him instead, and he never wanted to find out.

But something was off, instead of the waves that would fly around its victim, there was an explosion. They all ducked down. After the dust subsided, Leonard was gone.

"Ahhh!" Danny yelled. Jazz and the other two heard a loud _thump!_ Something had hit the floor rather hard.

"Danny!" Sam called out, worried.

They could see, Danny had jumped down the staircase to avoid the blast of the Peeler, now he was moaning and crying and had his gloved hands cradling his head.

"What's wrong, Danny?! Jazz reached out to comfort him, "Are you having another headache?"

They sat next to him, but he didn't respond. He stopped crying and fell unconscious.

The door suddenly slammed itself shut. Now there was very little light in the room and the rest of the house and it started to shake.

"An earthquake?!" Tucker said fearfully.

The walls started to peel off and the paint floated upwards. Then a loud sound began to blare. It was a siren,

"What's happening! Where is that coming from?" Tucker shouted.

"Keep trying to get Danny awake, we need him!" Sam urged Jazz, panicked.

She did so, but he was till unresponsive. The room became darker and darker to the point they could see each other anymore. The floor felt like sludge and sickly noises were heard from every corner, the smell of smoke came into their senses. Then nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Gagging and coughing, Sam opened her eyes.

"Ugh..." She moaned. She gasped.

She wasn't in Danny's house, but on a road covered in...ash? She stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt. The sky was grey.

"Where the heck am I?"

She looked around, buildings and a main street were all empty. "Where is Danny and everyone?" she said in a cracked voice.

A sign in front of a window was seen on the building in front of her, " _Silent Hill Barber Shop_."

"Great, so I'm in Silent Hill." She muttered, "Guess I'll look around and see if I can find them."

...

"Hey, Jazz, Sam, Danny! Can you hear me?"

Tucker on the outskirts of the town yelled as loud as he could. He had tried the Fenton Phones, and his cell to reach Danny or his sister, but there was no signal. He had passed by an old sign "Welcome to Silent Hill."

...

Jazz stood in the same spot of the welcome sign of the town. She had feared the worst, she had no idea where her brother was much less had a clue to how she got there.

"Maybe, if there are some people who live here they might be able to help."

Right as she said that, something moved. Having sharp vision she could see it was someone running up further the road.

"Hey, can you help me? I'm looking for my friends and brother!" She called.

The person did not stir at first or say anything, but instead it ran.

"Where are you going?" Jazz ran after. Running didn't bother her since she trained herself to fight ghosts and maintain stamina.

"At least I'm right, there is life here." She chirped.

She passed by a junkyard, and a fence in front of it. The road had curved and it turned to a left, and then she started to see buildings appear. She panted and slowed down. But as soon as she did, she saw the person again she was chasing after and started running again.

...

"This isn't so bad."

Sam took a breather from walking and exploring, and stood by a rail to look at a giant lake. It was Toluca Lake, in which she read a sign that contained it's name.

As eerie as it was there was not any people around, the place did have a pleasant and quiet atmosphere. She knew finding everyone was important, but due to fighting ghosts and school it was actually nice to relax for a little while. Her mind however, played the previous confrontation with Danny and Leonard. She was scared for her best friend and the last time she saw him, he was contorting in pain. Sam hoped Danny was alright without her for the time being.

"Miss? Can I help you?"

"WHAAA!" Sam yelped and startled, she distinctively put her hand over her heart, and turned around.

A woman, much older than her wore a grayish blue dress and red heels stood a few feet away from Sam. She had blonde hair and it was tied in a pony tail and icy blue eyes.

"Sheesh, you scared the darkness out of me." Sam retorted.

"I apologize. I was wondering if I could be some of assistance?" She asked gingerly.

"Now that you mention," Sam snapped her fingers lightly, "I'm looking for some friends. We..er, were sort of dragged here against our will and I have no idea where they are."

"Oh dear. Sounds like they were kidnapped. If I had a lead or saw them in town I would help. But I'm afraid I can't."

Sam moaned.

"But here's my number, call me if you need any help in the near future." She handed her a small piece of paper.

Sam took it and put it in her pocket.

"Oh uh, what's your name?" Sam asked.

She smiled, "Annella".

"Annella? Why does that sound familiar..?" Sam shook her head. "Don't mind me."

"Funny thing is miss, I'm not used to seeing one wear darker clothing, it's how I first noticed you." Annella giggled.

"Where I come from I get crapped on for it." Sam shrugged, "My names Samantha, but call me Sam for short."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry to hear that-"

"No, don't bother. I'm plenty used to it." Samn waved. But then she saw the concerned look on Annella's face.

"Annella..I'm sorry I didn't mean to brush you off like that." Sam said regretfully.

"I understand, Sam." Annella replied in a somber tone. She walked closer to the railing and gazed at the lake and rested her arms.

"I don't know that much about you, but from the hints, it sounds like you get judged by your appearance. Which is cruel and unfair. This town is no different. But, you are who you want to be." Annella winked at her.

Sam felt strange. But couldn't figure out why.

Annella suddenly frowned.

"Oh no. We better get to a safer place, Sam. When it gets dark, frightening things can happen." She warned.

Suddenly the sound of sirens started to blare...

...

"Those sounds..." Jazz trailed. An awful feeling began to creep its way down her back.

The light from the sky started to turn darker and grayer, to pitch black.

"No, no no no," Jazz panicked, she couldn't see a thing, she needed a light. But oddly enough was able to spot a store with some dimly lit lights inside, she hurried into it. The door creaked loudly when she opened and then slammed it shut. She saw right away it was a gun shop and immediately thought, she could find supplies and hopefully a flashlight. The sounds died down. She heard faint pattering outside, it was raining. Something in her mind told her to not go out there and she didn't even want to dare.

She turned and looked around.

"I'll stay here until it stops raining."

It was a rather big shop. Guns laid vertically on the shelves, but after thinking about it, they probably couldn't work now because of the years of dust collected from the inside of them.

She snapped her fingers,

"Flashlight. Gun. I'll need those."

She still had the Fenton Peeler, but she needed something to protect herself from non-ghosts just in case. She looked on a part of the side of the store, looking for those two precious items. It didn't take her long to come across an aisle stocked with flashlights.

"It's meh birthday, oh yeahhhh." She said happily. She didn't care if she looked silly, at least Danny wasn't around to get on her case about it.

"Now that I think about it, the others don't have a flashlight of their own. I should take two of them. Minus Danny, he can make his own light."

Now that she had one thing she needed she went to the defensive hand-guns.

"Since this place is deserted, I won't be asked if I have a license. Protecting myself is much more important."

There was a case of different shaped guns, ones she could see were sold to police officers for their job. She found one not too small or too big, but then came an issue. No bullets, she would have to find the ones that fit into the bullet chamber.

"Drat." She muttered.

She took the time to read the guns manual and there it could be read what bullets were required. Then she found them. She immediately put them in the slots.

"All set." She said proudly. She looked out the window, it was still dark and rainy.

Suddenly she heard a bang and a crash, her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

 _What was that?_

She ducked and hid behind the check-out counter. She could faintly hear the clinking of..high heels? And groaning. She could see through the holes of the counter and she gasped;

The "Employees Only" door opened, it was a woman, and it explained the sound of the shoes she wore, her face was covered in wrappings; her clothing all white but stained with blood all over. She walked awkwardly and out of balance, the sound of her skin and bones made stretchy noises and popped. She wore a nurse's cap..her chest was almost exposed.

 _She doesn't look right at all..._

She decided to take a risk...

"Um hello?" She stood up.

The nurse lady immediately tracked her voice, she groaned and growled. Then Jazz regretted giving away her hiding spot because...this woman was holding an axe in her left hand!

"Butter biscuits." She said fearfully.

"MURAHHHH!" The Nurse held up the axe and slammed it on the counter, Jazz ran to hide in the aisles.

"What do I do? Shoot her down? But I've never shot a real person...;" Jazz shook her head and yelled at herself, "No, I don't think she's a person, she tried to kill me!"

Before she could make the choice to fight back or not, the store started to light up. Jazz peeked and saw the nurse walk back to the door she came from. By the time she was gone, it wasn't dark anymore.

It was quiet.

She stood up and looked to see if anymore enemies were around, but nothing. She went to the door where her attacker had been. To her surprise, it was a bathroom for the former staff. But no one was in there, it was empty. 

"Where in Pariah's name did she go to?" She whispered. "I've got to be more careful though, if there's more people like that around in this place, I cannot blow my cover next time."


	5. Chapter 4

If being lost wasn't frustrating enough, Tucker's stomach wasn't making it easier.

 _-grrrrrrrrowl-_

"I'm starving," Tucker mumbled and he rubbed his belly. "I need directions and a map somehow."

He walked alongside the coast of a giant lake to his right, the fog made it difficult to see further out the water.

"Also, where _is everyone?_ I've been to abandoned towns before, but not like this."

Then something appeared, an outline of a building ahead, he got closer. It seemed to be a small shack,

"please let there be someone home." Tucker whined, and shrimped his shoulders back.

A sign on the patio was nailed to the walls "Silent Hill Historical Society," est 1850.

Tucker knocked on the door., he waited for two minutes and nothing happened. He tried peeking through the window on the right. He could faintly see a desk and a cash register.

"Well, plan B." He shrugged and smacked his shorts with his palms.

He grabbed the knob, it was stuck tight, but shook the door to at least see if it would be pried open. No use.

"If this had a digital security system I'd be able to hack in." One last idea he had in mind he didn't try yet...

He inhaled, lifted his thigh and with brute strength kicked it wide open and caused the door to fall of its hinges.

"Uh ohhh..."

 _I really didn't think that was gonna work! But yes!_

"In your face, Sam! All that extra meat comes in handy." He smirked and bragged.

Tucker quietly stepped into the threshold, "Hello?" His voiced hit the hollow walls and it bounced with a chain reaction.

Old photo and paint frames were stuck onto the walls, and furthest to the left was an open door. Just by looking at it and seeing how dark it was, he didn't want to go down there unless there was a crazy reason to do so. It creeped him out.

"So no ones here. Guess I'll just keep looking somewhere else." Tucker shrugged.

He stepped outside the patio and stopped; He heard noises. They were...cartoony, exploding sound effects you'd hear on TV or in a video game... He followed the source to his left and went to the side of them building. He did see some strange figures in the fog earlier and remembered he was too scared to bother what they were, was this another one of them?

He made a cheesy fighting pose and held up his hands karate style...he was expecting someone with a weapon...only to find instead a boy sitting on a bench head down. In his hands was a type of video game platform with a large screen. He stopped moving his thumbs off the buttons and diverted his attention to Tucker, who still stood in his stance.

He wore a dark green sweater with an undershirt and jeans and orange tennis shoes. His hair a scraggly dark brown and blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Said the unknown boy, raising a brow.

"I don't know. Am I supposed to tell you?" Tucker shot back, he didn't like the tone this guy used at him.

The boy rolled his eyes and went back to playing his game, and seemed to not acknowledge his existence. Tucker didn't want to leave just yet. So he stared, hoping to get his attention again.

The boy huffed loudly.

"I can't concentrate with you looking at me like that. So what do you want, punk?" He put aside his game on the bench.

"Hey, no harm man; I just need some directions." Tucker defended.

He only gave him a dry look.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Um, no."

He shook his head and stood up.

"You're pain in the ass, but fine; I'll show you around." He shrugged.

Tucker's face lit up in delight. "Really!? Thanks." He smiled.

"I'm only doing it so you can shut it." He smirked, "What's your name?"

"Tucker Foley."

He only stared then sighed. "Dylan."

...

"I can see that you're hungry." Dylan stated.

"Uh, yeah."

Both teens walked for a bit, Dylan was leading into Silent Hill.

"Are there any places to eat still open right now?" Tucker glanced at him, curious. At that moment his stomach growled louder.

"There's two around that I'm familiar with, but I don't know if they shut down or are abandoned." Dylan explained.

"Aw." Tucker groaned.

"Here's what'll help; it'll keep your mind distracted. Where the hell are you from, Tucker?" Dylan made a suspicious tone.

Tucker gulped, he didn't want to admit, he was intimidated.

"I'm from Amity Park, Colorado, and-"

"Jesus, that far off?" Dylan said out loud exasperated.

"Uh yeah, I don't know how I got here really." Tucker chuckled.

"Well I'm not from here ethier, but I know my way around," his scowl disappeared and it was replaced with content, "back when it wasn't so messed up with a cult here it was pretty cool."

"A cult?"

"Eh," Dylan just shrugged,"The Order; or some crap like that."

The fog was getting thicker and even more difficult to see. Tucker struggled with his sight, even his glasses weren't helping much,

"Do you know where we are?"

"We're on Nathan Lane, it's a bit of a walk then one restaurant isn't to far after that."

After 20 mins of walking they reached said restaurant, and sure enough it was empty as well as the parking lot. It didn't make Tucker's hunger settle down.

"If it makes you feel better and eat, we'll break in." Dylan tread ahead of Tucker.

"What! But that's against the law!" Tucker exclaimed, shocked by his choice.

"Pfft. Please, look around you. I think the police force isn't even here." Dylan gestured his harms forward and turned his back at Tucker.

"I guess so." Tucker followed.

From the looks of it, it was a former Mexican restaurant. The outer look of the building wasn't in bad shape nonetheless; almost perfect. No boarded or broken windows, not one would expect it to be abandoned.

"Most of everywhere should be locked, but I know some tricks up my sleeves." Dylan smirked confidently.

He searched his pockets for something, and a minute later he brought out a small bottle of some liquid; Tucker couldn't see it but he heard it splash, the bottle was a black color with a white cap.

"Watch the master and learn." He grinned.

Tucker leaned forward and watched carefully. Dylan kneeled in front of the entrances door, then uncapped the bottle. He sloshed the liquid on the lock. Suddenly it made a hissing noise when it hit the surface.

"This chemical is called Thermite, it breaks down metal and...,"Dlyan stopped mid sentence,

He held up his palms and inhaled. He spread out his fingers, what took place next took Tucker's eyes off guard. Heat waves started to form...then flames. Dylan's crystal orbs turned a fiery red...

"At a temperature of 2,000 degrees, it'll burn."

The lock melted and broiled off the door.

Dylan's eyes turned back to blue, and turned to look at the shocked teen,

"It's done. Sorry I freaked you out though." He said shyly.

"How..did you do that?" Tucker finally breathed in to ask.

Dylan didn't answer him and was silent. They finally entered the empty restaurant, and in their observations everything was in perfect condition minus the thick layers of dust on everything you could touch.

"Go into the kitchen, they might've left something behind," Dylan pointed to two doors from behind the serving bar.

The darkness behind the doors was enough to spook the teen, unnerving him.

"You're not coming?" Tucker said, nervous.

"Come on, just hurry. I'll be right here." Dylan urged.

"But it's dark and I don't have a flashlight."

"God, just go...I'll try to open the blinds and let some light in!" Dylan was clearly losing his patience.

He didn't want to keep him waiting so he shut his mouth and went in. It wasn't as dark as he'd thought. This wasn't so bad.

"This place won't have any meat though, just eat what I can find." He went through the pantry. Old canned goods was all he could see, he realized his eyes had already begun to adjust to the dark, but then he wished he had Danny's nightvison...a feeling of envy stung him, but he shook his head ashamed...

 _Don't! I don't wanna be jealous of Danny again, not after that time.._

He went back focusing to scavenge for food. He looked over the options that were salvageable; Beans, corn, cereal, chili...,

He picked the beans and chili and looked for a date, the time of expiration surprised him, it had in 1979. He was way younger than this can. But he had to eat, he found a can opener just on the other side of the shelf and cracked it open...he took a bite...it wasn't that bad. He almost choked at the sudden sound of a scream..

"Hey kid! Come here! You gotta see this!" It was obviously Dylan, he sounded scared,

Tucker put the cans on the shelf and and ran out the doors. He found Dylan alarmed and looking at something, but before Tucker could ask what he was staring at, the older teen ran and started to push and pull a diner booth in front of the same entrance they arrived from and successfully blocked it.

"Dylan, what's going on!? Why're you-?"

"Shhhh! They'll hear us!" Dylan had roughly grabbed his shirt and put his hand over his mouth, he heard Dylan's panicked breathing.

Tucker saw it...saw what was outside coming towards them..

A seven-foot figure loomed and walked slowly, staggering..it was a creature unlike any of them had seen. It had two faces, they looked like human faces but they were contorting in pain and mouths wide open, two legs with claws on their toes, but was the most odd about it was his arms, they were stuck together, no hands could be seen. Their "arms" pulled and tugged at weird angles as if trying to free itself...

Both boys ducked low and hid themselves out of sight. Then a loud, booming sound filled the air, it was a peculiar sound of a siren. It started to grow dark..


End file.
